Divergent high school
by Rachel-12345
Summary: If the characters from divergent were at high school. A lot of Four and Tris and new things that happen. The story is better than the review. Thanks:)
1. Chapter 1

**TrisPOV**

There I was, walking down new halls. New school. A new life? Hopefully. At my old school I had been the quiet one. Never really fitting in, but it was all going to change now. My father has got a new job, relatively high up in the government so he saw it fit to get a new house for my mother, brother and I. This meant a new school. My brother is one of the intelligent ones, he always finds a group who spend their time in the library. I used to sit with him some days, but I knew I was not wanted, he was welcoming - as he always is- even though we all knew I wasn't one of them. I have always admired people who just fit- not the really popular ones who always seem to care about who their friends with or how they look. No, just the ones who seem relaxed and easygoing, they always appear to be having fun, laughing, doing things they enjoy.

So thats what I promised myself, its just hard to get there. I am so used to keeping my head down. I am definitely going to have to try and break out of my shell, I only need to start saying yes to things. Yes: thats my key to happiness- hopefully.

I had just dressed for school when I heard the bus down my lane. I now lived in a moderately big house compared to the tiny one my family used to occupy- It was one of the requirements for my Dads' job. No matter how many times he insisted we a perfectly fine in a small house, they forced this one on us. I guess it's okay, but there are way too many rooms for us. I just had time to grab my backpack and comb through my long, blonde wavy hair that now reached my elbows, before I left the house and set off in a brisk walk for the bus. To my distraught it began to pull away, I broke into a run- trying to reach the doors before they closed. Then there was that awful noise of the sliding entry shutting, with a bang that sounded to be tormenting me, laughing in my face. I breathed out an exasperated sigh, halting when I realized I was too late, the bus had gone. As the bus turned, I could see a tall girl with dark skin, with long slender legs. She also had beautful short black hair, which seemed to bob as she yelled at the bus driver. Her arms were circilling madly, I smiled to myself, she was getting really passionate about what she was talking about, the anger was clear on her face. The driver only shrugged, obviously ignoring her complaints, this sent her away, huffing before slumping into her seat with the arms crossed across her chest.

Picking up the pace once again, I began to run to school, hoping not to be late for my first day. I am so lucky my brother insited on me seeing the map to our new town, if only he taught me to be a punctual as me. I of course ended up being half an hour late for my first day at school, I menally slapped myself for being so stupid for the hundreth time today. When I got to the main office where I was told to meet a woman for induction. I was scolded by many on the way for my timing, so I kept my glowing, red face down untill I reached my destination. When I entered I saw a relatively young woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hey, my name is Tori," She said smiling and looking at her outstretched hand, I reached out to meet it, returning a smile as I did so. I was surprised, most teachers don't go by their first name, I didn't even notice my raised eyebrows. She noticed them, Oh god I thought, and gave myself yet another mental slap.

"Oh, yeah," She answered, "I am not really a teacher, I just help people settle in to the school part time. But saying that, I will always be here if you want a chat, or guidance..." She looked off to the side seeming to remember something a stayed like that for a few seconds. I nervously cleared my throat, it seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, she returned with a forced smile and wet, shining eyes. She cleared her throat and began talking about the school and my lessons.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you were late in weren't you?" I nodded, blushing furiously, "I can clear that up, say that you were with me all the time," she winked, "Just don't make a habit of it." I nodded again, this time I was wearing a grin from ear to ear.

After our time had finished I left, feeling so much lighter- like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, school was going to be great. Tori was so nice, she seemed to understand what I was feeling. I was definitely going to see her again. By the time we had finished talking I went to the canteen, she had told me it was lunch, apparently I was only five or so minutes late for it. But when I entered I was thrown by the noise and movement, massive groups were clustered around tables, all talking, eating. All very closed off to the world around. I began to shake, the sheer number of them astounded me, my old school was tiny compared to this. I backed into the wall, using it to support my weight as I took a few deep breaths. I was considering where to sit when the girl from the bus strode over to me.

"Hey, I remember you. You were the girl who missed the bus, right? Yeah it was you, sorry I tried to get him to wait, that drivers such an ass." She blurted out. That was what she was yelling at him for, I felt a surge of pride that somebody cared about me.

"You look a bit lost," she continued, "You want to sit with us? Oh yeah I'm Christina, I forgot to say, You're Beatrice right." I didn't sound right, not anymore, not for the new me.

"Tris," I corrected, "Yeah I would love to sit with you, thanks." She lead me over to a group of people who looked up at us with smiling faces.

"Hey, guys," she began, "this is... Oh god, I forgot, sorry..." She stuttered.

"Hey I'm Tris," I came it, rescuising her, earning a thankful smile.

"Hey," They chorused. After introductions I found out there were three of them not including Christina- Will, Uriah and Al. They all seemed really nice, I got along with them well. This is going to be a good year I sighed while smiling and only half joining in on the conversation. I think it was about prom or something, the seniors were having theirs in only seven months or something crazy like that. Since I am a sophomore it doesn't really concern me now. While I was nodding at the right points in the many sentences Christina was blabbing out, I had a peculiar feeling I was being watched.

I whipped my head around, trying to catch the culprit. I scanned the crowds of people, almost making me believe I was just making it up when I saw him. He had short dark hair, so dark it was almost black; Strong cheekbones that caused his cheeks to hollow; deep set dark blue eyes with long lashes that shadowed across his cheeks; taut, muscular arms that stretched out in front of him and ended with gentle, long hands. I gasped, he was so beautiful, his eyes were mesmerizing, I felt like I was dreaming. Falling into the unique shade of blue. I stared right into his eyes, he returned the stare, the corners of his full lower lip twitched up into a half grin. I blushed a deep shade of crimson when I noticed I had been staring for about a minute. I swiftly turned around to my new friends and let my hair cover the red shade I had turned.

**TobiasPOV**

I was in lunch when I saw her. I was just eating lunch with a few friends. We chatted a bit, but as always I got bored so I ended up just half listening to their conversation and daydreaming, sat back in my chair. Thats when I noticed her, she sat down with some sophomores, I could tell she was new, her beauty is not one I would have missed in the halls of our school. As she sat blonde waves and curls cascaded over her narrow petite shoulders, falling to halfway down her arms. I imagined running my hands through the weight of it, it being silky, smooth in my palms. When she turned I saw big, grey, round eyes, like a doe- so innocent. I saw swirls of blue mixing with the grey, a kaleidoscope girl. Each colour seemed to tell me about her, each speck and swirl a different story. She had a thin elegant neck, framed with tousles of gold. My eyes skimmed her tiny frame, taking in a tight waistline and gentle hands.

She turned, noticing my staring. Our eyes set on each others, her mouth parted slightly as her big, grey eyes widened. We sat like that for a long time, just staring, connecting. I started to grin, she seemed to wake from the trance. I saw a flash of her blush before her curls shadowed her face once again. Shaking my head I looked down at my fingers.

I had to meet her.

**Hey, thanks for reaing, hope you liked it. If you did please leave a review, or any help you may want to give:) **

**I love reviews! Bye:) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

TrisPOV

I saw him a few times after that, in the halls, on my way to class. Everytime our eyes met and we held the same stare, as if neither one of us were brave enough to go and talk to the other, or just when we had built up the courage one of us was pulled away by a friend or duty. It was heaven every time I saw him, and hell when I did not. I couldn't keep living like this- my school work was suffering, I could not concentrate, whenever I tried my mind wandered to his dark messy hair and mystical blue eyes. I kept thinking of being so close to him I could run my fingers through his locks, and stare right into those deep portals. Whenever I caught myself thinking this I blushed scarlet and hoped no one saw my drooling face.

One day, after about a week of living in this situation, we had a moment again. This boy seemed to not even go to the same school as me, he was only visible for snippets of time: stolen seconds. This time I told myself I had to go up and talk to him. When our eyes met I walked straight up to him, attractively wiping my clammy hands against my dark, skinny jeans and cursing under my breath. I could read the surprise and nervousness on his face, his lips parted ever so slightly as if he was going to begin. I did the same but no words came, I was trapped.

"Tobias," Someone yelled behind him, "now."

"Ahh," He complained under his breath, obviously unsure if what he should do. His eyes flickered back between mine and over his shoulder.

"It's okay," I managed, "We can talk another time," I said with a nervous grin.

He returned it with a slightly rueful grin, and clasped my hands in his, his eyes seemed to sink into mine, locking my gaze to his.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place," He confirmed.

"But class?" I protested, knowing all too well I would drop anything to be able to meet him.

"Ah, it's healthy to break the rules once in awhile, eh?" He replied with a wide grin that I copied while nodding. He regrettably let go of my hands and turned to jog to where he was called. I watched him go with a wide grin that stretched across my face. I walked down the halls slowly, having to skip on the spot to help conceal my excitement. I squealed a little with joy, and had to check behind me to make sure nobody heard. This only made me laugh more. I ended up going to class late, I entered beaming and basically running to my seat next to Christina. As I sat and got out my books, I could feel her astounded gaze on me, she had probably never seen me look as happy.

The day dragged on.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, my mood swings were peaking. At first I was so happy and excited in anticipation, then I was annoyed that the next day would not come sooner. I snapped at everyone, and basically was the most awful example of a teenage girl. I slept awfully and woke up at an unearthly hour and gave up on my lame attempts to asleep. I settled for a book, but even that was not enough. I got up early and managed to get a few bits of homework I would probably end up redoing as my mind was out of focus. At last it was time to get dressed, normally I don't care about his, but today was important. Not that I thought he would care, I just wanted to put a little bit of effort in. I opted for a pair of khaki shorts and a loose, floaty beige blouse tucked in. The outfit was hopefully not too try hard, but the draping flattered my relatively flat chest, and accentuated my hips while showing off my legs. I finished it off with a pair of cream converses, and my normal backpack. I left my hair down as I had often caught him gazing at it, laughing at myself in the mirror I contemplated my idiocy, why was I caring so much?

Finally it came the time between two lessons when I was scheduled to meet him, Tobias. Thats what I had heard the man call to him. Tobias. It was such a nice name, the way it rolled off the tongue was unique, different. I smiled as I rounded the corner and saw him waiting there, he was nervously twisting his fingers.

"Hey," I called, causing his bowed head to snap up in my direction, "Tobias, right?"

"Yeah, Tris," He smiled in return, strolling towards me to close the distance between us. We talked for a long time then, it flew by. We were sat side by side on the floor, shoulders touching, leant against the lockers. My head had ended up resting on his shoulder as we talked about everything. Us, our lives, our views, anything that came to mind. With him it felt so easy, I could say anything.

When the bells rang a swarm of people poured out of the classroom door. I realized how I was sitting, leaning on him happily and rushed up. I was mortified, my face glowed red. I can't believe all the stuff I had said so openly, with him it seemed so natural.

I rushed off without uttering a word.

**Thanks! Bye, please leave reviews! :) xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**TrisPOV**

I went out of my way not to see him after that day. I couldn't believe what I had done. He must have thought me some complete freak just getting so comfortable with him. It probably took all he had to to shove me away. Why has this happened? He was so easy to talk to, I have never felt like that towards anyone, why did I have to ruin it? I sighed and looked down, twisting my bag strap as I did so. Uhhh life was so frustrating. I looked up to see his eyes on me. He was around ten metres away though, it gave me enough space to disappear. I quickly rounded the corner to escape his view. It took all I had to run from him, from those eyes. Just as I rounded the corner I had to lean against the lockers for support- panting from the effort, and blinking rapidly to stop the tears which were about to flow. I angrily wiped my eyes dry, and carried on walking.

"Tris!" I heard him call from behind me. I turned to see him running around the corner. He stopped when I caught his gaze. I only shook my head, this was not going to work. I was only going to get hurt. I turned and hurried away from him. The obvious flicker of pain across his face killed me. His eyes clouded over, blocking the world out. He sighed and turned the other way with his brow furrowed in confusion.

Was he actually sorry that I had walked away? Did he not realize the mistake I had made? Did he not feel repelled by my actions? Or was I just making it up to please myself. Urgh! Why was this so hard? In films it was always so easy, why couldn't I have that? But I am going to assume he didn't mind me and my constant chatter and see him again, if he will still take me after what I had just done to him.

I was running late to class again after my little episode, I turned another corner to go to the toilets and try to make myself look more presentable. I left the girls bathroom to see Al leaning on the wall near me.

"Hey" I said to him, forcing a small smile.

"Hey Tris," He said walking slowly towards me. The look in his eyes was a making me worried, he looked nervous, like he was going to say something and test my response.

"Well.." I stammered, "I... I better get going to class."

"Wait." He spurted, grabbing my wrist to stop me leaving. I looked down at his hand on my wrist, willing him to release me. It didn't feel good, not like when Tobias touched my skin.

"Tris, you know how I feel about you right?" I nodded, blushing. Christina had told me exactly how he felt. I didn't want anything to do with it.

"So, do you want to get coffee sometime?" He said, suggestively moving his hands up my arms and onto my shoulder.

"No, sorry Al, I really like you, but not in that way," I replied, "I have to get to class." He didn't let go of me, his hand slipped into mine. I shuddered,

"Let go Al." I demanded, yanking my hand away and shoving it in my pocket. I practically ran to my next lesson. Wanting, no needing to get away from him.

I skimmed through Calculus, work was easy when my mind was content- ignoring what happened with Al and just concentrating on Tobais. I had a plan, the next time I see where he is I would leave a message in his locker telling him to meet me. I couldn't trust myself to talk first. So thats what I did, one friday I saw him by his locker last lesson but then I couldn't leave the note as he was there. I couldn't wait longer as then I would miss my bus. I was torn between to two points. I decided to get my bus, then later on I would go back to school and leave the note. The school would be open as I believe there was a football game or something like that on, this means they would need to leave the locker doors open.

My plan was almost flawless, I could just imagine how perfectly it would run out. Tobias was in the football team as well, this means he would get the note in time for our scheduled meetup on saturday. I smiled to myself. This was going to be perfect.

I had got dressed for the special occasion. I heard there was going to be an after party which I definitely was not going to attend, even so I wanted to blend in with the crowds. I wore my skinny jeans and a dark lace top which could pass for pretty, and I lined my eyes with a black kohl pencil. This at least made me look striking- pretty was not easily reached for me. I got a lift from my dad, telling him that I was going to the football game.

I arrived at school and ran up the stairs to find Tobias's locker, I heard loud yells and laughs. It seemed some people had started the party early and already seemed very drunk. I reached the line and was skimming the lockers to find the one I wanted when I felt him touch me. Someone was behind me and was gripping my waist. He was so close behind me and was pushing my up against the locker. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and his clammy hands under my shirt. His breath stank of alcohol as he chuckled against my neck, planting sloppy kisses on my bare skin at my collar bone.

"Get off me." I spat through gritted teeth. I only got more chuckles from the man. "Get off." I demanded this time elbowing him in the stomach. He groaned and stepped back due to the impact. I began to run, running away as fast as I could. I could hear his looming footsteps behind me as he followed, when he was so close he grasped my upper arm and spun me round. He again shoved his body into mine, hitting me against the locker behind.

"Why did you run?" He sneered, moving him hands over all of my body. I swallowed down the bile rising in my throat, and managed to open my eyes just to see who it was.

Al.

He began kissing my neck again. This time I kicked him, and shoved hard in the chest. This time he had braced himself. He came back with a ear splitting swing at my jaw. I barely felt anything, the adrenalin was making sure I didn't suffer yet. Even so, the force still managed to bring me to be floor. He began kicking me a few times in the ribs and stomach, chuckling darkly at my pain. I curled into a ball, trying to protect myself. He laughed at my squirming on the floor, and pushed himself on top of my, trying to kiss me again. I managed to roll away, still gasping after having to hold his weight. I turned and ran blindly, tears blocking my vision. I took another step, but there was nothing to support my weight. I fell. For a moment I was flying. Free in the air. I tried to put my arms out, needing something to fall on to. The ground couldn't come any sooner. I hit it with a big impact. I heard something in my arm crack sending agonizing pain shooting up my arm. I rolled onto my shoulder as my head whipped back and slammed into the hard steps behind me. My legs bounced off the edges of the steps. I managed to rest my head back on the ground just before everything went black.

As I was slipping into the darkness when I heard the faint sound of high pitched ringing, leading me off into a guarded place where I could not be harmed. I had almost lost consciousness when I heard yells in the distance. I smiled as I felt a protective hand cradling my damaged head.

Then I was gone.

**Thanks again for reading:) I tried to sort of imitate somethings that happen in the book... If you like my writing lease check out my other story divergent- if there was no war :) please leave a review, thanks! Bye :)xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**TrisPOV**

I blinked my tired eyes, smearing the smudges of white clamping on. As the clouds parted, I could make out part of the room I now occupied. Cheap, bright, white lights shone overhead, hanging from dirty clamps which were home to countless dead flies and spiders. Cobwebs laced around the roughly painted, off-white ceiling. As I moved my eyes down I could see faded pale pink walls, with chips in the paint- revealing snippets of the past in the form of beige, dirt streaked wallpaper. I scanned the rest of the room to see grimy, unkempt mirrors, failing in their simple job; beneath them were two identical taps and sinks, both with the stains of overuse, and lack of care- both also needing serious treatment.

But what I saw further down made me start the most. A faint dab of crimson was left on the overhang of the sink. I bolted upright. Only then did I realize where I was- the girls bathroom. I felt a strong feeling of dizziness, the sudden movement had jolted something, causing my head to hurt like hell. I placed a hand to my forehead, groaning as my previous actions had all come rushing back to me. Al. The name even disgusted me now. I felt sick, I needed something now but I was not sure what. My confusion added to the pain in my head, now adding the looming black blur to the outer corners of my eyes. Closing in. A constant looming, nagging voice in the back of my head, telling me I was going to faint.

Any second now. I began to sway. Any second now. The voice continued to sneer. Any second now... Then I felt a supporting hand on the back of my head, it lowered my head back to the wall, returning me to my former leaning post. I gave whoever it was a grateful smile, and sighed deeply, lamely attempting to exhale my pain. The hand noticed my pain and began to gently stroke my hair back. It felt so good I didn't even care who it was. I just didn't want it to stop. I finally opened my eyes. Of course it would him, I thought. Just my luck.

"Hey," He said softly, his face full of sympathy, "You okay? You took quite a fall, You're not in a good state. It must really hurt. Not thanks to-" His face instantly hardened. Anger boiling up and rising inside him, I looked down at his hands which were now resting on my lap and clenching ever so slightly.

"Tobias." I cut in. He must know what happened. "How.. How do you know wh-what he did?" I managed after many false starts.

"I saw the end of..." He broke off and grimaced, I could tell he was a disgusted as me. "I am so sorry I couldn't get to you fast enough. If only I had been there a few minutes earlier I could have stopped it..." He trailed off again, taking his hands back and resting his head in them. Massaging that area, clearly trying to relieve tension.

"Hey, you alright?" I murmured, leaning forward to take his hands in mine.

"Seriously?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you really asking me if I'm alright?" As he said this he scooped me up and stood me in front of the only full length mirror. Even that gentle movements caused pain in my ribs.

The image caused me to gasp. I knew it was bad, but I seriously looked like hell. My lips were swollen and broken, giving way to slits dotted over the small expanse. The starts of bruises were emerging on my neck and jaw. Blossoming in stark contrast against my pale skin. That was as much as I could take. I saw the impressions of cuts also as I swiftly turned, trying to hide the hot tears that had began to flow. I was trying to wipe them away in vain and my shaking had taken control of my whole body, making the task so much more difficult. Seeing my discomfort Tobias walked over and wrapped his strong arms around me- encasing me in my own personal shell, protecting me from the world. I curled up against him shaking uncontrollably against his body. I was in such a state I didn't even feel nervous with him. He pushed his lips against my head, stroking my hair and murmuring comforting words against my hair.

We stood there for a while. He finally pulled away, we were only connected now by our hands.

"Where do you want to go for the night, I can take you home, I have got a car round the back." He suggested. I only shook my head, I couldn't go back to my parents, not as a wreck like I am now. They would definitely make me move schools. Make me leave Tobias.

"Well..." He started nervously, "You could come to mine? I have spare rooms and my Dad won't be home..." He stammered, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes please," I said shyly, blushing ever so slightly.

He took my hand with a small smile, as we began to walk it was clear that the journey would take me a while. My head ached, my ribs were complaining at every breath I took- not to mention my knee which wasn't bending well, making it very difficult to walk. Ignoring my protests, Tobias soon picked me up and carried me to his car.

He set me down in the passenger seat and began the surprisingly long journey home. The journey was quiet- you could maybe even say silent. But, unusually it was not awkward or tense, me were just comfortable in each others company.

"So..." He began after a few minute, "If you don't want to go home, I assume the hospital is out of the question?"

"I'm fine, really. I don't need a doctor." I said with a small smile. "Let's move on to you now. Where are your parents? Why were you going to be alone tonight?"

"Uhhh," He sighed under his breath, gripping the steering wheel. "Well, my Mum, she died when I was young."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said taking his hand in mine. He flashed me a rueful smile, grateful for the little support I was giving.

"And well my Dad... He has never been the same since Mom died, he works all the time now- thats why we moved here. His job called, so he went. I think he was also trying to move on. He thought moving house and town would help." He took a deep breath, "The effort he put into his job paid off, he is now quite successful. The only problem there is he is never home, he doesn't even try anymore, I only see him on occasional weekends and holidays."

He pulled into the drive of a very large house. Big iron gates parted to make way for his car. They revealed a huge house- if you could still call it a house. Large centred double doors were surrounded by entwining rose buses and other plants I could not name. Arched windows were revealing plush, rich curtains, and elegant wallpaper. The whole impact made me catch my breath- I thought my new house was big. Tobias seemed embarrassed as I stared in awe at his house. I unwillingly tore my eyes away from the masterpiece. He squeezed my hand, indicating me to stay put so he could carry me from the car and into the giant doors.

He set me down in the big, modern kitchen and went to get me a drink. I sat at the breakfast bar watching as he went about the task efficiently. Only then did I realize how tired the ordeal had made me. My adrenalin had gone, leaving only pain and energy loss. My eyelids drooped. Then I felt his hands on the back of my neck, instantly waking me up.

I turned to face him, he was closer than I imagined- I was pressed up against him. Our eyes locked like all the times before at school, but this time it felt different. My eyes flickered to his lips as he brushed my cheek with his hand, cradling my jaw. He lowered his head as I reached on my tiptoes, we both angled our heads, closing our eyes and leaning into each other till our lips touched. Once the spark ignited there was no stopping us. His hands tangled in the hair at the back of my head, as I laced my arms around his neck- pulling him closer to me. We kissed for a long time after that, only stopping to catch our breath. He lowered his head gently kissing where I had been hurt before I eased his lips back to mine.

**Thank you for reading this, I know some of you were looking forward to their first kiss! Please say what you thought in the reviews, I love reading your comments! Bye :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**TrisPOV**

_He was on top of me, kissing my neck. He pulled away to reveal a crooked grin and blood stained teeth. I screamed and looked down at my neck which now bestowed two shining semicircles of cuts. The blood poured out, soaking me and my clothes, dripping down my wrist and seeping through my fingers. He opened his mouth further to show a gaping hole and rows of sharpened, red teeth. He gave a cruel laugh and went to my neck again, I could feel the enamel pierce through my skin. I screamed louder, the shrill sound echoing around the confined space we occupied._

I sat bolt upright still screaming, sweat was clamped to my skin as I shivered. I clawed at the covers, kicking them to get them off me.

"Shhh, shh Tris. Its okay, you're safe. It's okay Tris you're safe, you're with me." Tobias cooed pressing my head into his chest and stroking my damp hair. I burst into a fit of sobs against him, using his body for support. He carried on saying my name, comforting me, keeping me with him. We sat like that for a long time until I felt bold enough to pull away. As I did so I sniffed, wiping my eyes. I looked around to see me sitting up on a large double bed, and right next to it an armchair that had been pushed right upside the bed. Tobias resumed his place on the chair. I blushed, instantly feeling bad that I had the bed and he had to sit in the nearby chair. We were still clasping our hands together, it seemed they were like that for the whole time we were sleeping.

I gave him an apologetic grimace, feeling bad for both waking him up and taking his bed which was definitely big enough for us both. In a spur of bravery I gently tugged his arms, indicating for him to join me in bed. He smiled as we slipped under the covers. I curled at his side, resting my head and hand against his chest, as he circled an arm around my body- pulling me closer in.

There was no way I was going to go back to sleep after that dream, so we talked. We stayed like that and talked through all the night. We talked about our hopes, our dreams, we talked about everything until I eventually fell asleep.

**TobiasPOV**

We talked until she fell asleep. I haven't told anyone as much as I just told her then, I dont know whats gotten into me- I haven't even told me own father that much, not any of my friends. It's just so easy with her, I can tell her anything, anything I feel- it just feels natural.

I looked down at her as she was sleeping, she looked just like an angel. Her blonde hair was splayed around her like a shining halo, it felt so soft and silky as it rested against me arm. He pale skin looked so delicate and precious, it was home to beautiful rosy cheeks that were slightly flushed in sleep. Her pallid eyelids flickered slightly in her trance like state, moving the shadows her long, dark lashes cast across her high cheekbones. I lips were set in a little pout, it was so tempting just to reach down and put my lips to hers. I wondered what she was dreaming of, did she dream of me? Did she think of me like I think of her?

These were my last thoughts as I too slipped into sleep.

**TrisPOV**

When I woke I was alone. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 5pm! I can't believe I slept in that much, I must of been sleeping for most of the day. I sighed and checked my phone which as I expected was home to many calls and texts form my mom demanding to know where I was.

I took a deep breath and called her.

"Tris! Oh thank god you're alright!" She wasn't mad, my mom thankfully rarely got angry with me, "Where are you? Do you need help getting home?"

"I'm fine, I am sorry I forgot to call you I was just asleep. I'm at... uhh... well," I couldn't tell her I was at a boys house, "I'm just going to stay with my new friend Christina for the weekend," I heard the shower stop. "sorry gotta go. I will see you soon, bye! Love you." I said hurriedly. I looked up to see Tobias leaning against the doorframe with a towel in hand. He was in dark jeans and a t-shirt, his neck and face were still wet from the shower. He shook his glistening hair, shaking off any drops of water.

"Hey sleepy head," He said with a grin as he walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Sorry," I said tiredly, "I you should have wok-" He interrupted me with a kiss. I wasn't going to complain, at first he caught me by surprise but then I kissed him back. I put my hands through his hair as we kissed, hungrier every time. Our bodies collided and were pressed together, I pushed him back so I was sat on his lap with a leg on either side of his. My arms circled his body, pulling the back of his t-shirt up slightly as they met his skin. He did the same to my shirt, resting his hands on my hips and waist.

Eventually he pulled back and looked me straight in the eye with a grin on his face,

"I'm going to take you out on a date," He announced, catching me by surprise.

"Are you now?" I asked jokingly, he laughed and stood up.

"You may want some clothes, unless you want to go like that," He said smiling and looking me up and down. I walked to the mirror to see I was wearing exactly what I had been earlier just a lot worse for wear. My clothes were rumpled and in some places slightly ripped, my hair was a notty mess and my makeup was smeared all over my face.

"I look like such a wreck," I commented, laughing.

"You look beautiful." He replied completely seriously, and came behind me and circled his arms around my waist, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Now get dressed," He indicated to the pile of clothes he had left for me on his bed. I got them and then left to get changed in the bathroom. I searched the pile to find trousers and a t-shirt.

"Tell me if you need more," He yelled through the walls. I laughed to myself and began to try on the trousers when I realized they would never fit. The waist could fit two of me in and the length seemed to be about twice as long as I wanted. I waddled out wearing his jean and my old top to show him him they look.

"How do I look?" I asked, doing my best model pose. He took one look at me and burst out laughing. I fake sobbed and slouched back into the bathroom, dragging my hidden feet on the ground. I took off the jean and look at the pile of choices I had.

In the end I just settled for wearing his black t-shirt as a dress. It almost came down to my knees anyway, I used the belt I had been wearing the previous night to cinch in the waist. Looking in the mirror I had to admit I looked alright, at least better than I had done this morning. The top was surprisingly flattering with my belt added. I washed the makeup off my face and combed through my hair with the brush I had in my bag. My long waves luckily covered the revealing neckline.

With one last check in the mirror I was ready.

I wished I could have filmed Tobias's reaction. His jaw dropped and his eyes gleamed as he took me in.

"Better?" I asked, he only nodded in response and ran to kiss me.

"Shoes?" I asked, breaking away from the kiss. He retrieved my ankle boots I had worn, and gave them to me.

"Ready?" He questioned.

"Ready." I confirmed. We started walking hand in hand to his car.

As the gentlemen he is he held the door for me, exaggerating his movements he bowed and put out his hand to help me in the car, standing aside so I could step in. I took his hand, put on a pout and gave a short curtsey before getting in the seat as gracefully as I could. We set off and drove for a long time.

"Tobias?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady," He replied -still keeping up the act. I laughed shaking my head, it wasn't long till he joined me. I seemed to forget what I was going to ask,

"Never mind," I said while smiling sweetly, I hated when people did that. He swiftly turned the car into what seemed like a car park. The only thing was that it looked abandoned. I checked the clock, my frown deepening as I saw it was only about nine. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize Tobias had walked around the car to open my door for me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, seeing my frown, and kissed me between the eyebrows. I nodded smiling, but when I walked out of the car I realized I forgot to bring jacket, I rubbed my bare arms trying to keep the warmth. Tobias came up behind me and hung a beat up leather jacket over my shoulders, helping me into it. I noticed he only had a t-shirt on.

"Won't you be cold?" I questioned.

"Nah," he replied with a grin, "Not me, I'm made of steel." I laughed and jokingly shoving his arm.

"Where are we?" I asked, eyeing up the chain link fence suspiciously.

"Fancy some danger?" He answered my question with another one. I only grinned in response. My family has always been so sensible, it can get boring after a while. I was always the one climbing trees when I was young, my brother would sit underneath me with his nose shoved in a book.

"Be brave, Tris." He whispered in my ear as he went up to the gate. He shoved it, but it was locked. He began to shake the gate in frustration. It was not going to open.

"Why don't we climb?" He suggested skipping past him and commencing the climb up and over the fence.

"Uhh, sure." He said hesitantly, he too began to climb next to me. When we reached the top I hopped off and jumped down. I looked back up to him to see a huge smile playing on his lips. He then looked down and the smile was gone. Shaking I saw him jump down like me.

"So where are we?" I asked, dusting my hands of on my t-shirt dress.

"The rocket fairground," He said with a chuckle, "I used to sneak here when I was a kid, my parents would never take me. They said I didn't deserve the indulgence."

"Wait. The rocket fairground? No way. I used to live a few minutes from here, I passed it everyday on the way to school. I have never gone, my family said the same. Anyway it was closed by the time I could have gone alone. Then my family moved here because of Dad's new job." I grumbled.

"Yeah I know! I lived near too, thats weird, we must have lived so near each other. Funny how this all worked out." He said, smiling into my eyes.

"Yeah, this place would have never worked in our town anyway, everyone was so concerned about helping others. What a pain." I contemplated. He laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me around.

"The ferris wheel!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the base and looking up at its mass. I could see the top of this when I looked out of my bedroom window, I had adored this thing. Dreamed of riding it.

"Want a go?" He cocked an eyebrow at me standing in the control room.

"It can't still work can it?" I replied, astounded. He pressed a few buttons, nothing happened.

"Ahh shame." He sighed.

"Who needs power?" I said slyly and ran at the base to commence my climb.

"Tris..." He sounded wary as he looked the rickety frame up and down.

"You coming?" I laughed, already a foot from the ground. He hesitated for a second before joining me on the climb up.

We had almost made it to the top, when I got there I slid into one of the benches and laughed. I can't believe I am actually here. Where I had dreamed of going or years. I laughed, feeling the light breeze in my hair. Tobias soon joined me, looking very alert and shaky.

"Heights then?" I asked playfully, smiling. He grimaced,

"I would like to say it is my only vice," He put on a forced laugh. We stayed there for a few minutes talking. I bent over the bar to look down at the ground beneath us. I loved seeing the tiny cars whizzing around below my feet, it made all my problems seem minute.

"How are you so confident up here, Tris?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. After a few more minutes we started to climb down, Tobias went before me as he was more eager to get to the ground. It was all going well until I was about 15 feet from the ground, the rung I put my foot on slipped off, knocking a few beneath it on its way out. I swore underneath my breath.

Hearing the clang on the ground, Tobias must have looked up to see me hanging on for dear life to another unreliable rung. My legs were swaying in the wind. The metal was sliding in my hands, burning the skin it dragged around with it. I heard the slightest creak as I hug there.

"Help!" I yelled, completely losing my cool.

"Wait, just hang on!" He yelled back, as panicked as I was.

I heard him press a few buttons on the machine but nothing happened. He swore loudly, and paced around the ferris wheel.

"Tris, I'm going to ask you to do something scary. But you remember what I told you? You must be brave. When I saw I want you to let go of the bar, I will be at the bottom to catch you." He said in a calm, level voice. I must get him to show me how to do that, a voice inside my head said. I will if I live to see another day.

"Okay," I replied shakily, I trusted him completely. One, two...

"Go!" He yelled.

I let go. For a moment I was weightless, I was flying in the air like a bird. The wind whipped through my hair, kissed my fingers and cradled my body. I smiled in spite of myself, forgetting the peril and danger I was in. Then my moment stopped as I ladened square in Tobias's arms.

There was a moment of silence when we both just looked at each other- unsure if we were both alright. And then I began to laugh. Giddy with joy, we hugged and kissed and gushed about the past events. Still holding me he sank to the floor so I was laid on his lap, looking up at his face which I now was touching.

"All I can say is thank god you're skinny, Tris!" He exclaimed through the laughter. We sat there for a long time kissing and embracing.

At the end of the night I could only say one more thing.

"How are you going to follow this, skydiving maybe?" We both laughed together, our joy echoing through the night.

**Thanks for reading, I wanted to add aspects of the book in my story, so I hope you liked it. It was quite a long one today wasn't it? Please tell me what you thought in the reviews, I love reading them so much! Bye, see you as soon as I can! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**TrisPOV**

I woke up on monday with the biggest smile on my face. I had never been so excited for school in my life. Tobias had dropped me off at home yesterday, I entered telling my mom that I fell down the stairs -partly true- and she fussed over me all day. Tobias. His name brought a wave of euphoria over me, my boyfriend. We had spent saturday night kissing and lying in each others arms- feeling lucky to have made it through my near death experience.

I decided to do something different today, something new. I looked in my one and only mirror as I patted on an purple-grey toned eyeshadow, blending in the edges to make it look smokey. I also plaited my hair over one shoulder in a fishtail braid, I stepped back to admire my work- it looked better, edgy and feminine at the same time. I finished off with nude lip gloss and I was done.

I grabbed some toast on the way out and decided to walk to school. I entered to see him waiting for me, leaning on my locker. Butterflies instantly arose in my stomach. I took a deep breath, Be brave, Tris- his words echoed in my head. I stepped forward and began the half-walk half-run to see him.

"Tris," He began, his face animated.

"Tob-" I started, grinning. Before I could get his name out he cut me off with a kiss, I was startled then I sunk into him, relaxing against his body. I pulled away when I noticed people staring, I saw Christina and Will standing a few metres away open mouthed. The jaws almost hitting the floor, the image almost made me laugh, following my gaze Tobias spotted them too and joined in with a chuckle. He looked back at me and stroked my cheek smiling as my face turned crimson.

"Ahh," He muttered, his smile instantly faded.

"What?" I asked, concern deep in my voice.

"Nothing... I just, I have to go. So sorry, Tris. I will see you around? At lunch?" He looked thoroughly annoyed that he had to leave.

"Yeah, it's fine. I will see you at lunch." A smile stretched across my face. He returned it, kissed my cheek and gave my hand a squeeze before briskly walking off.

I leant back on my locker, the joy clear on my face. Under a minute after Tobias went, a familiar face appeared next to me, her hands on her hips and an annoyed pout on her face.

"Hello Christina," I said sweetly, letting out a long sigh.

"Tris, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were hooking up with Tobias." She spat.

"I'm not hooking up with anyone..." I murmured. "Hey, how do you know him?"

She scoffed, "Everyone knows who he is- the school prodigy, destined for greatness," She said dryly, using her fingers to make air quotations. "He has even taught me a few times,"

"Wait. He teaches?" I demanded, why didn't he tell me any of this.

"Huh, doesn't take much does it..." She said snidely under her breath, "No, hes a senior, he just teaches self defence, the school now thinks we need to be able to protect ourselves and fight. Only ours, weird isn't it? Tobias is some kind of fighting expert, so he trains us from time to time." She was still moody, I didn't really care that much but I had to keep some friends to rely on- anyway Christina could be nice.

"Hey, Christina I'm sorry. I would have told you we got together, but it was over the weekend that I realized he felt the same way about me. I would have told you as soon as I could have." I begged, putting on my best puppy face.

"Alright," She moaned, "But next time, mark my words Tris Prior, you must tell me the second anything new happens, or else. Oh wait, heres my number..." She blabbed on for a while after that, telling me to text her or something.

"Oh and Tris," She had chirped up since this morning.

"Yeah?"

"Is he a good kisser?" She seemed actually serious, a slight frown appearing between her eyebrows. I laughed and shoved her gently in the arm. I didn't answer her out loud, but in my head I replayed my answer over and over: The best.

The day flicked past, I constantly watched the clock, my ear tuned for the bell that signaled lunch. The bell that signaled him. I was deep in a daydream, thinking of Tobias and me when I noticed the whole class getting up to leave. I check the clock to see if it was the end of the lesson, on the contrary it was basically the beginning. I frowned and followed the rest of the class. I heard a few excited murmurs, tuning my ear to them I heard the words "self defence" and "guns". Tobias! I instantly thought, I would get to see him.

I stood on the edge of the crowd, scanning over the scene before me. A few teachers stood at the front, each looking very awkward wearing what looked liked exercise clothes. Tobias stood far to the left of them, arms crossed, leant on the wall, looking relaxed- almost bored. His eyes flicked through everyones faces, staying put once he found mine. He gave me a small smile and winked. I'll explain later, he mouthed. I already knew, I mouthed back with a smile. He frowned slightly, raising one eyebrow and cocking his head- I just shrugged in response. I can tell him who told me later.

I focused my attention back on to the teachers.

"Hello, everybody. It has come to our attention that youngsters like you may be unable to protect themselves," I cringed at the word youngsters, I could practically feel the rest of us doing the same, "so as you may know we have arranged for the teachers standing before you to have basic training in self defense, so to teach you the fundamentals of self preservation like wielding a knife or gun." He cleared his throat, obviously signalling for one of the other teachers to continue.

"We are no experts," My maths teacher announced, in his billowing voice that always seemed to be loud "but one of our own, Tobias Eaton is." He indicated to Tobias, who nodded in acknowledgement. "Tobias has agreed to help us today as he is very skilled in this stuff, he will show you how its done..."

They went on for sometime about safety precautions before the fun started. Today was shooting. We all lined up and had our own targets in front of us, next to every station was a table with a pistol and ammo for the gun. The school must have a lot of money, I thought to myself as I saw about 25 of these stations set up- one for each member of my class.

Tobias stood between us and the targets, side on holding a pistol away from his body in an offensive stance. Legs shoulder width apart; arms outstretched; muscles tensed- gripping the pistol. His eyes were locked onto the centre of the target, his shoulders twitched up slightly. He sucked in a deep breath, as he exhaled his finger squeezed gently on the trigger- almost nudging it, coaxing it to fire.

The bullet shot out with a loud bang, snapping me out of my trance like state. I blushed, knowing I had been staring at him for a while with too much focus. He looked at me with a crooked grin, the corner of his mouth near me twitching up more than the other side. I heard girls gushing behind me, swearing that he just smile at them. Huh, I guess they hadn't heard the news yet, I thought with a twisted smile. He strolled over to me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Need any help?"

"Huh, of course grandmaster sensei," I mimicked curtseying, and bowing my head. He laughed and came to stand behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder and moulding my arms into the right position to hold the gun. Together we shot a bullet, it hit dead centre. I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Again!" I laughed as yet another hit dead centre.

"Okay by yourself now." He sat up on the table, watching as I took my position. Legs shoulder width apart; arms outstretched and hands gripped around the pistol. I fired, last time I didn't have to worry about recoil, Tobias did all of that- so this time the gun flicked back sending it higher than I had first envisioned. It still hit the target but it was a bit high, missing bullseye.

"Good," Tobias commented, "This time prepare yourself for the recoil."

I took another deep breath and fired- this time locking my arms so they stayed put. The bullet was only a centimeter or so away from dead centre.

"Yay!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around Tobias, laughing together.

"You're a natural!" He exclaimed.

"Or I just had a good teacher," I joked which earned me a kiss.

I heard a few throats cleared behind us which got a steely glare from Tobias. I pulled away still held in his embrace.

"Do you want to see if you can hit the same spot again?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"You're on,

**Thanks for reading again! I hope you enjoyed some four/tris moments! Please say what you thought in the views, I love reading them all! Bye :) xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**TrisPOV**

We were the last to leave that class- lunch was after it so Tobias left with me, we walked with one of his arms over my shoulders.

"So when did you learn to be the fighting prodigy you are?" I joked, looking up at him with serious intent.

"Well, my Dad was always convinced I could be big things," He said with a sigh, "He used to forced me to do loads of different activities- it was almost like he was training me."

The were a few seconds of silence, us both in deep thought, until I cut in:

"Wait, so you're telling me you are an expert in other areas too?" I laughed shaking my head, "I'm not sure I can handle being beaten in so many places..." I trailed off, overshadowed by the hysteria bursting from both of us.

I suddenly got a thought that made me stop dead, shaking with wet eyes.

"Tris what is it?" Tobias urged, bending down in front of me so his face was only inches from mine.

"Al." I managed to choke out.

"Don't worry, he won't be in there, he's been dealt with." Tobias assured, the look on his face made me question.

"What do you mean dealt with?" I asked slowly, not sure if I had heard him right. He bit his lip, looking around nervously. He grabbed my wrist and lead me through the crowds at high speed. Only did he stop when we were alone, he had rounded a corner and got into a supplies cupboard. It was dark, but I could vaguely make out piles of paper and boxes of pens stacked on the shelves around us. It was a tight squeeze, I was pushed up against Tobias so we could fit- I was definitely not going to complain.

"When I saw what he did to you I got so mad and angry. You can't just do that to people- especially not you. He got what he deserved..."

"What was that exactly?" I asked, I didn't really care what happened to that scum.

"Ah, a few punches and kicks... He could still walk..." He trailed off, "He won't be doing that again for a while, I heard he transferred."

"Thank you," I said sheepishly, blushing.

He returned my thanks with a kiss, letting his fingers curl against my jaw as it moved.

"Hungry?" He suggested after a while, I nodded in response even though I would rather just stay where I was.

We walked hand in hand to the canteen, grabbing trays of food as we entered. I searched the crowd for an empty table- none. Not a single one. I spotted Christina eagerly waving us over, and sighed.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Hmm, it looks like your friends are keen," He said indicating with his head to Christina. I laughed,

"What about your friends? Don't you want us to sit with them?"

"No, we can sit where you want, come on, introduce me to them." I rolled my eyes before he began walking to the table where Christina, Will and Uriah already sat. The table they had chose was small, only space for four- after Tobias sat down in the free bench surrounding the table he grabbed my waist and pulled me next to him, managing to fit us in the seat for one.

After introductions Christina started gushing about something like how cute we were and various celebrity couples I had never heard of. Tobias squeezed my hand under the table, silently laughing at Christina's sanity. I rolled my eyes in response and began to eat, I stopped when I heard my name.

"What?" I asked, interrupting Christina.

"I was thinking if you had any plans for your birthday? Isn't it the day after tomorrow?" She blabbed.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, "at home we had never celebrated birthdays- town traditions"

"Mmm, my family was the same," Tobias added, giving me a knowing smile. For a moment we just stared into each others eyes, when finally I turned around I saw Christina staring at us- jaw dropped.

"So, you guys are telling me you have never had a birthday party? No dress? No cake? No presents?" She burst, dumbfounded. We nodded in sync both with a slightly crazed smile. It sounded scary.

"This is perfect, perfect! Now I can throw a killer party for you!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly together.

"Christina, you're forgetting the fact that you guys are the only people I know at this school?"

"Minor details..." she murmured, already deep in planning. I sighed and focused on Tobias, he just laughed at me, not jealous one little bit.

The night before my birthday Tobias got me to agree to meet him on my drive. I stood there waiting outside until I saw him walking around the corner. He smiled against my mouth as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday," He whispered in my ear,

"Not till tomorrow," I flicked back with a grin.

"I know," He assured, "but tomorrow Christina will be crazy planning the party, so I thought we could have our party tonight?" I nodded in response.

We began chatting, walking as we did so- I didn't ask where we were going, I thought I would leave it as a surprise. He turned into a small, quaint bakery painted bright colours and lead me through the back to a beautiful garden containing a few picnic benches.

"Wait here," He motioned for me to sit on one of the benches, I sat obediently. It was still warm and light as it was not that late in the afternoon, I looked around me. The fences had plants and flowers growing up them. Lilacs, pinks, reds, oranges, greens and yellows were dotted all over the place in a forest of beauty. The aroma was so soft and sweet. I rose to walk through a painted white fence into another section of the garden. In here it was mostly grass underfoot, just lined with tall sunflowers. They circled the perimeter until they came to a small shed and stopped. The shed was painted duck-egg shell blue, with heart cut outs in the wood.

The returned to my position on the bench, when I heard Tobias return. He was walking out with a cupcake in his hands, it had pale yellow icing and a tall candle in the middle which was lit.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as he placed it on the middle of our table, and sat on the other side.

"I tried to google traditions in this place and copy them. You are meant to have a cake with the number of candles representing the years you have lived; you light these candles and everyone around you sings a song before you blow them out and make a wish, or something? I thought it would take too long to learn the song, and I can assure you you don't want to hear me sing." I laughed, picturing Tobias singing.

"Wait, so you said I have to blow this candle out? What was the point of lighting it then? Oh well."

"Yeah, and don't forget your wish, Christina told me that you can not wish out loud. It has to be in your head for some reason." He encouraged.

I counted to three and blew the candle out, making a wish as I did so. Tobias came out with forks so we could commence the eating of this amazing looking cake. When we were done I couldn't stop thanking him.

"Thank you so much Tobias, this has been the best pre-birthday ever."

He chuckled and came out with a box wrapped in paper.

"And a present? Thanks so much, what is it?" I asked picking up the box.

"Oh yeah, I thought it was strange too, you have to rip the paper off the present. But of a waste, but traditions are traditions..."

I began ripping off the paper when I found a smaller, navy, velvet box. I opened it to find inside this box was a beautiful, thick, silver, link bracelet. Attached to one of the links was a tiny ferris wheel. I gasped,

"This is so beautiful, I can't believe it!"

"I thought that on special occasions we could add to it with charms that have meaning," He took the wheel into his hands, "like this one represents our first date." As he talked he put it on my wrist. It was so perfect.

I laept into his arms, kissing him with all my might. This was going to be the most perfect birthday I had ever had.

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you are looking forward to the party which will be in the next chapter. There was quite a bit of Tris/Tobias fluff, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please do say what you think in the comments, I love reading them! Bye, see you soon! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**TrisPOV**

I had sat there all day- being told where to go, how I had to sit. Basically living hell. Christina had been fussing over my appearance for hour: taking me there to get my nails done; bringing me over here to do my hair...

And the worst of all was I had been banned from seeing Tobias all day, strict instructions were set in place so he would only see the end result as he took me to my party- he probably wouldn't even care that much anyway. I always thought the fact it was my birthday party would mean I could call the shots- obviously not. I can't list all the faults in Christina, especially after she has planned this whole thing for me.

I had been up almost all night fretting about his event, I didn't really have many friends- who would turn up? I forced myself to forget that question as I sat on the end of Christina's bed as she spread smokey, grey eyeshadow over my lids, blending the edges out so it appeared to fade out, up to my brow bone. I fidgeted, too nervous to stay still.

"Hold still, will you?" Christina complained.

"Mmmm," I mumbled as she spread lipgloss over my lips.

"Okay, I'm done." She announced with pride.

I eagerly stood up and faced a full length mirror. What I saw caught my breath. I stood there finally looking like a woman. I had on a black, silky dress that draped around my hips and shoulders, going in at the waist with a thick black belt that had to be fastened to the smallest setting. The dress brushed quite a bit above my knees, making my legs look long, and had a cut neckline and thick straps that made my figure look elegant and willowy- not small and childish.

I moved my eyes up to see she had worked wonders with my hair and face. My eyes looked deep with the dark eyeshadow on top; my brows were defined and strong; my cheekbones were highlighted, they shaped my face, giving me an intense appearance; finally she had made my lips look luscious and coloured using her makeup skills.

My hair was done in a half updo, a thick braid circling the crown of my head, twisting and twining with loose bits of my hair that tumbled around my shoulders in artificial ringlets. I smiled to myself and through my arms around her,

"Thank you!" I squealed, not normally one to get so excited over things like this.

"Your welcome, now I have to go and sort out your birthday party! Tobias will be up in a second, he can take you there, bye!" She skipped off.

I hadn't even thought of the destination, ah well, at least Tobias would be there. I sat on her large bed, my toes laced through her thick, sheep-skin rug. I heard a faint knock on the door, it opened to reveal Tobias.

He looked so handsome in dark trousers and a dark shirt. Around his neck was a shimmery, grey tie that matched the material of my dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful," He said, open mouthed.

"So do you," I blushed slightly, "Christina?" He only nodded and rolled his eyes in response. I ran into his arms, locking our lips as he laced his arms around my waist. His hands circled my neck as the kiss deepened.

"I hate to say it," He mumbled against my mouth, "But I have to give you something now," We pulled away slowly, stopping to smile at each other before we separated.

I sat on her bed, waiting for what he had to do. Tobias slowly retrieved a small box, and handed it to me, never breaking eye contact. I eagerly opened it to see a small charm in the middle of the box. It was a round, grey, shimmery, ball- like a pearl- it matched my dress and his tie perfectly.

"I had to ask Christina about the colours," He admitted, waiting for my feedback.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, holding out my wrist with the charm bracelet already on, so he could fasten the new charm on. I pulled him in for a warm embrace, resting my head on his chest as he drew me in closer. All my nerves disappeared when I was in his arms- I was safe.

"The next ones from Christina," He murmured against my hair. I withdrew to open the next significantly larger box.

"Urrgghhh," I moaned as I saw what it was. "Shoes." Tobias was not even trying to suppress his grin as he saw the killer stilettos I was now holding. I gently shoved his arm and bunched my lips together to show my approval.

"May I?" He said softly, bowing as he lowered himself to one knee and slipped my foot into the black, high shoes.

"Oh no, I was hoping they wouldn't fit," I moaned as he easily slipped them onto my foots.

He just laughed and gave me his hand to help me up. We walked to the mirror to see I was now the height of his lips, reaching a few inches further than I had previously.

His arms circled my waist and pulled me toward him,

"I think I prefered your old height,"

I laughed, "I may make this a permanent installment." He was the one who groaned this time.

We walked across the road and down the street until we reached a popular club.

"Here?"

"Yeah, she managed to rent the whole place out for your party," He commented while holding the door for me to enter. I was greeted by loud, booming music and many yelled "Happy Birthday"'s. Countless people ran up to me and said the same- people I had never seen before. I ignored the weirdness and focused on walking with Tobias to get a drink.

I counted at least ten different drunk girls who I had never talked to come up and give me a sweaty hug, each yelling the same phrase. We finally made it to the bar where I sat down opposite Tobias on a stool. I looked over at the groups of people on the dance floor moving to the loud drum beats.

I saw Christina run over excitedly to me, a huge grin on her face.

"You like it, right? You must like it! All these people came for you, look how much fun it is, see you later!" She was whisked away before I could get a word in, I was surprised to see Will dragging her to the dancefloor. I had no idea they were together in that way.

"Want to dance?" Tobias asked,putting his hands on my hips and easing me on to the floor.

"I can't," I protest, but before I know it we are facing each other, foreheads almost touching, gently swaying in time to the music.

"What, Tris? The only girl I know who can hit bullseye after a few tries, but says she can't dance? I don't believe it!" He spun me round as if to reinforce his point. I laughed,

"Okay, maybe I can learn,"

We stayed on the dance floor for hours, talking, laughing, kissing. Finally we sat back down, exhausted.

"I'm shattered," I announced, Tobias nodded in agreement, "do you want to go back to Christina's? She said a few close friends would be going there later, we could meet them there?" He agreed, a look of relief spreading across his face. I stood to find that my feet were killing me, the arches felt like a tight bit of overstretched rope. I limped a few strides before Tobias loped my arms over his shoulders and scooped me into his arms and carried me like a baby. We cleared a path through the club, laughing as we got the weirdest looks.

He kept it up all the walk home before he sat down on Christina's loveseat in their lounge. I was still laid across him, sat on his lap, with my head rested against him. We talked for a long time, until we heard the others enter. In came Christina, Will and Uriah. We sat and talked for a while before putting on a movie.

I drifted off during the film, and fell asleep in Tobias's arms.

**Thanks for reading again, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been really busy recently. I hope to see you all ASAP, please say what you thought in the comments, I love reading them all! Bye xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**TrisPOV**

I walked through the halls with Tobias, his arm slung loosely over my shoulder as we talked. I got a few nods and brief 'Hello's' from the people still embarrassed at how drunk or out of control they got at my party a week or so ago. Our happiness was interrupted by the shrill shriek of the ringing bell, calling us to class.

"Urgh, what lessons next?" I groaned, leaning my head against his shoulder. He began to twist my hair between his fingers as he talked.

"History... at least we're together, hey?" I smiled in response, taking his hand to lead me to class.

When we entered we saw the usual. A class full of girls gazing adoringly at Mr Smith, twiddling their hair in their manicured hands, biting their lipstick coated lips and blinking thick lashes in slow motion.

"The drones again," Tobias whispered in my ear with a grin, I would bet a lot of money that we were the only ones actually taking the class for history. I rolled my eyes and slumped into my chair next to Tobias, dumping my pile of books on the desk.

Mr Smith began his talk, pushing his sandy, blond hair back so it waved around his ears. You could see a slight echo of stubble across his sharp jawline and down his tight neck. His jaw contracted with his words, as he spoke his lips revealed a perfect line of white teeth, leaving his mouth in a half smile and twitching the corners of his mouth. Girls stared doe eyed at him, not taking in a word he said, just blankly looking at his glory and taking every look they got for gold.

I could see what they saw, but he was nothing. Nothing compared to Tobias, I smiled and looked over at him- squeezing his hand. Mr Smith took every longing stare he could get, storing them in a mental bank. He was such a flirt, I bet he could be reported for inappropriate relationships with children one day. He sat on a few girls' tables, leaning in to 'help them' with the work. He sauntered over to my desk, placing himself on the edge of my desk. He used to come here a lot, he could always rely on a blush from me.

"Hello Tris," He murmured, I felt his hot breath on my face. Tobias shifted beside me, stretching an arm over the back of my chair- claiming territory. Mr Smith seemed to notice, backing off slightly and giving me a wink.

"Glad to see you're settling in well," He called over his shoulder with a cruel chuckle, indicating to Tobias. He tensed, coiled to spring, I stopped him with a grimace, reassuring him to leave it.

He just sat back and shook his head, sighing.

We left that room in silence, I sensed he was still slightly insecure about Mr Smith. If only I could persuade him he had nothing to worry about. I squeezed his hand as we walked, talking in silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr Smith striding from class. When he was no more than a metre away from us, I turned to Tobias and shoved his up against the lockers with a faint bang. I locked our lips swiftly, looping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. At first he resisted, surprised by my sudden actions, then he relaxed sinking in and kissing me back. I smiled against his mouth, now he had nothing to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

TrisPOV

I walked through the corridors, enclosed, suffocated by lines of lockers that seemed to close in on me. I bumped a few people on the way, not even bothering to apologise. It felt that I was out of my body, flying above my head, watching my actions from third person. I fingered the dry, flakey paper in my hands, running my fingertips over the dents in the paper- etched in by pen, and filled with black ink- trying to bring me back to sense. Breathe, I tell myself, It's only a note, it doesn't mean anything.

"Hey, babe, you okay? You look a little pale-" Tobias jumped in front of me, putting a hand on my shoulder and breaking me out of my trance, concern cut lines through his face.

"I-I'm fine." I answered curtly. "I just need air." I shoved past him and rushed out the doors, hoping -praying- he wouldn't follow.

Racing past the crowds of people, I found an empty plot. Grabbing the cool railing helped me focus. After a number of heavy breaths, I calmed enough to read the note again.

Hey Tobias, I know we have had this thing for a while, but I thought it was time we acted on it. Love like we have can't be concealed forever. I know Tris is sweet and everything, but she is not the one for you. We both know this- you're just too shy to act on it. Call me when you're ready for us.

xxxxx

The note is covered in thick perfume, the smell has began to give me a infuriating headache, I massaged my temple hoping to relieve the stress and pain. Was this it? Is it over? Was he just settling for me? Just making do?

I sighed, pulling at my fringe, before turning and walking straight into him. Him.

"Not now, please." I strained, my voice coming out in a whine. I pushed past him and started to hurry away with my head down.

He stopped me by grabbing my wrist "No, please, what is it. Tell me. I can help."

I couldn't open my mouth, if I did I knew I would just burst into a shower of tears. I couldn't. Not in front of him, not now I know he was never serious.

I pushed the crumbled note into his palm and ran. I ran away from school. Ran away from the not. Ran away from him. Not even looking to see his reaction as he read the note.

I can't believe I could have been so stupid.

"Hey, Tris!" Someone called from behind me just outside of the school gates. I stopped running and sank to my knees, losing all the strength I previously contained and burying my face into my palms. Before long I felt arms circle my shaking frame. Christina became my support as I cried into her shoulder. Her soft voice uttered consoling words as I explained everything.

"It's going to be okay." She soothed, "You don't need him," The second they escaped her mouth I could tell she regretted it. We both knew it was a lie, in the past weeks I have depended on him so much. Nevertheless I didn't comment, I just sank into her, radiation, despair and loneliness. I was such a wreck.

No more boys, I told myself. I only need myself from now on.

**Thanks for reading, I wanted to do a sort of to be continued chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, I love reading the all, thanks again for your support! Bye xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**TrisPOV**

I barely lived after that day. I almost ran through the days, hoping for them to end as soon as possible so I can get home. I kept my head down, averting my eyes from the sympathetic glances I recieved- no one knew the story, but they did known about Tobias and I. They knew that we were over. I had not seen him for the one day I had to suffer since the note, I knew I would break down if I did.

I was running to history when I stopped, deadly still in the corridors. I turned to the locker as a jolt of pain went through my body, that was the locker Tobias and I kissed against. The one after Mr smith. He had smiled and told me that he loved me afterwards, as we had been walking home. I shook my head, trying to block out the painful memories.

Keeping my head down I slid into my history seat. It took all I had not to bolt straight from that classroom when I saw him enter and sit in the desk next to me, sliding a little bit of paper to me with a rueful grin I did not return. I tensed my body to stop myself from reaching out and snatching the note away as soon as I could.

When I could see he was safely out of the class and round the corner did I snatch up the note and unfold the paper, my eyes reluctantly scanned the familiar, slanted writing. I thought I was stronger. I mouthed along to the words as I read it the second and third time. Over and over until I knew it off by heart.

_Tris,_

_I am going to be completely honest here. I have no idea who wrote that note. You must believe me, if you don't I don't know what I will do. It is hard without us together, you may not feel the same way but please, I need you. I have barely made it through one day. I understand if you don't want to be together anymore, but just believe me. I can't bare that this would end because of me._

The note was like my kryptonite. I believed every word he wrote. He must know I would react to that, I tried to persuade myself against this idea, but it was no use. I excused myself and left class to run again through the halls. I had to see him. I can't believe I reacted like this. I am such an idiot.

I stopped when I saw his body leant against a locker, sitting on the floor. It didn't take me long to get next to him and kiss him on the cheek. He smiled after I did so and turned to cup my face and kiss me on the lips. I reluctantly pulled away when I saw a few students leaving class and giving us an odd look. He only smiled and stood up, kissing my forehead before he pulled on my hand to get me to rise with him him. He then began to walk, leading me out of school and round the back until we reached a spot of thick woods.

The willowy trees bent together, almost blocking out all sunlight with their large leaves. After struggling for a while, trying to pick through the nettles and bush, Tobias scooped me up into his arms, and over his shoulder in a fireman lift. I laughed and grabbed on to the hem of his shirt for support, with me on his back Tobias made it through to a little clearing where I saw a fire pit and an old tire, I gave him a quizzical look as I circled the clearing taking in my surroundings.

"It's amazing here," I smiled while staring at the gaps of cloud I could see, poking out from behind the branches. "How did you find this place?"

"I used to come here alone just after we moved, I can think clearer here," He said modestly while piling sticks in a tent like shape. I watched, wondering what he was doing before I saw him reach into his jean pockets and retrieve a box of matches. He struck a match, lowering slowly into the inside of the tent and shaking it to put the flame out. I watched as the amber flames started to lick at the dry wood, growing larger and brighter.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked putting an arm around me and passing the crumpled note to me. I smiled, thankful for the chance to forget about all of this, and ripped the note up before chucking it onto the flames. We both watched as the pieces of paper turned black and curled slightly at the edges, until he broke my trance like state with a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

TobiasPOV

I could tell the change- so could she. We both knew what was wrong, even if we never talked about it. My time was coming to an end, my time at school was nearly over. This meant separation. Soon I will no longer be able to see her everyday- see her smile when she thinks no one is looking, see the way she frowns and chews the end of her pen in a difficult class, see her eyes twinkle when they lock to mine...

The university I have chosen is at least a couple of hours drive away, a commute would be impossible everyday, and there is no way I would let Tris drop school and leave her friends to be closer to me. It is at a too high price. So we make do. We will have to make do.

TrisPOV

I stare up at his vacant eyes, knowing he is upset. I can see the slight downward twitching of the corners of his mouth, telling me what he is thinking about. I squeeze his hand to bring him back to me, meeting his eyes with a rueful smile.

We both looked forward, pretending to be interested in Christina's constant rambling about prom, makeup and dresses.

"Tris? Tris! Earth to Tris!" She demanded snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm here," I stuttered.

"Where you even listening to a word I just said," She sighed and continued, not waiting for my answer "I was saying you need to let me give you a makeover for prom, like at your party? You and Tobias will look great together!"

"Wait, what! No, please not prom." I turned to Tobias, "You didn't really want to go did you?"

He leant close to me and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear.

I felt his warm breath on my face as he began, "Sorry, but she made me agree to it. You know how Christina can be, believe me, you know how much the idea of it all sickens me as much as it does to you. But I am sure we will have fun, okay?"

I nodded in agreement and kissed him on the cheek before turning to Christina.

"Okay, I'm in."

After school Tobias and I took a long walk, both quiet and thinking about the same thing.

"Well, we still have prom, eh?" He started, clearing his throat and standing up in front of me. "Which reminds me..." Tobias go down on one knee in front of me, a huge grin spreading on his face, "Tris Prior, would you give me the honour of being your date to the prom?"

A scarlet colour spread on my face, creeping over me cheeks as I took his hand.

"If I will be with you, I'd love to," Before I could finish the sentence, Tobias pulled me into him, encasing me in a firm embrace. I gave in to the comfort and sank my head into his chest, dreaming of the horrors of prom.


	13. Chapter 13

**TrisPOV**

I woke to a sharp tapping on my bedroom door. Squinting with blurry eyes I rolled over to the other side of my bed, reached out for Tobias. Lately he has been sneaking in at night so we can sleep in eachothers arms, he normally has to sprint out of the window to avoid my mother seeing. My hand fell, not resting as I had imagined on his chest. I sat up, rubbing my bleary eyes to see an empty space where he should lie. My fingertips touched a piece of paper, dented from ink and delicately placed on the pillow beside my bed. I picked it up and scanned the beautifully hand written note, reading it numerous times and pausing on almost every word.

_Morning beautiful!_

_I hope you are as thrilled for prom as I am, and as any ordinary girl would be. Luckily for me you are not just any ordinary girl! Apologies about me leaving before I could say goodbye, but Christina came early and would have booted me out. Can't wait to see you and good luck enduring the next few hours of hell!_

_Love Tobias_

_xxx_

I laughed each time I read it, internally cursing him for not having to be a girl, until the banging got louder and more unbearable.

"Tris, open up! I know you're in there! At this rate you will be going to prom in your pajamas!" She yelled, banging louder on my door. I blushed and looked down, imagining myself going to prom with everyone else in their gowns and me in underwear and one of Tobias's t-shirts. I reluctantly let her in and sat down on the end of my bed and braced myself as she unloaded her 'equipment' onto my floor.

She began on my hair, muttering about her ideas and plans as she curled, braided and pinned bits of my hair in an intricate design. Then it was into makeup I think, but I kind of lost track of what exactly she was doing. I tried to ask and protest, but she soon shut me up and promised me I would love the end result. I just sighed and crossed my fingers, hoping I wouldn't end up as a bright barbie doll, dressed head to foot in pink glitz and glamour.

"Tris sit still, would you," Christina moaned as I squirmed in my seat, getting bored and impatient. " There! I'm done!"

I stood up in the shoes, reaching out for balance as I strode over to the full length mirror, reminding me strangely of when Tobias had saved me after the incident with Al.

I looked to see myself. I looked like me. She had done wonders with my eyes, making them look fiery and dark, with a smudge of black eyeshadow. But, she managed to make them look simple and not too overdone. Same could be said with the rest of my makeup, she had given me flawless skin, and had bronzed with the contours of my face to not fight my natural looks. The lips were a neutral shade, somewhere between a pink and a beige, using the bare minimum of lip gloss.

Like my face my hair looked wonderful. She had left the natural curls and waves hang down, but she had added odd braids and plaits in it, so you could only see them peeking out if you looked closely.

I moved down to my dress, feeling the material. It was a strapless, black dress that fell to just above the floor. The fabric hugged my tiny frame all the way down to my thighs where it loosened and flowed to my ankles. The material itself was a dark grey silk, covered in a delicate, black lace. The jewelry was simple, it included the charm bracelet Tobias had given me, and a gold upper arm band on the other side. The heels (as I had requested) were not too big, so I could still walk and dance.

After hugging Christina and telling her how beautiful she looked in a backless, deep red dress I showed Christina off to go meet Will. No sooner than I closed the door was there a quiet knock and Tobias walked in. I turned at his gasp, blushing and smiling modestly. He looked perfect. His suit was slim fitting and black, with a hint of grey showing from the edging. Christina was a genius, we matched perfectly.

"You look beautiful," Tobias said simply, drawing me in for a kiss. "So do you, well in a guy way." He chuckled against my mouth, he then presented me with box, I bit back tears as I opened the tiny package to find another charm. It was a thin silver figure of eight, leant on its side.

"It stands for eternity, I thought it would remind you," He said while attaching it to my bracelet on my wrist, "That wherever we are, we will always be together. We will be together forever, and nothing can change that..." He trailed off as I broke his beautiful speech with a passionate kiss, he fingered one of my braids as he pulled away gently, taking my hand and leading me towards the front door.


End file.
